Forgive and Forget
by Phoray
Summary: Some scenes rated R. Kagome heads home only to be kidnapped by Naraku. There she is tortured physically and destroyed emotionally until she just..gives up. Consequences cause a ripple effect, destroying some and bringing others together.
1. Default Chapter

Fanfic 

Forgive and Forget

Ch. 1

* * *

"Run away, Kagome!!" Inu Yasha called out to her, as he pulled out his sword and faced off with a particularly bad sort of Youkai. She nodded and threw one leg over her bike seat. Leg cocked to put pressure on the pedal, she looked over her shoulder.

"Come on, Shippo!" He broke away from his staring at the scary youkai and hopped over onto her bike. She swiftly pushed forward, trying to gain speed over the uneven terrain. 

"Kagome!!" Taking her eyes off of what lay before her, she looked behind her.

"Ahh!" Shippo yelled, wrapping his arms around her neck. The youkai had decided that this pair would make better food, apparently, for it was right behind them, and gaining, Inu Yasha speeding after it.

Kagome put all she could into going faster, and miraculously, she put further distance between them and it. At that point Inu Yasha swept up behind the youkai, and in its distracted state at not achieving its goal, had its head chopped off.

Breaking, Kagome swerved to the side,stopping and looking back. She sighed in relief at what she saw, Shippo loosening his death grip and mirroring her sigh. Jumping off, he slid one paw across the chrome of the bike.

"This bike saved us, Kagome! It made us go faster with it's magic!" Looking down at him and his awe, Kagome didn't have the heart to burst his little bubble. Inu Yasha came down beside them.

"Feh! What a waste of time. Not even a shard to have even bothered with." His eyes slid over the pair. "Since you're fine, let's go." He walked off in the direction they had been walking today, and the day before.

**********

Kagome stared at the fire from her position in her sleeping bag; little Shippo nestled in her arms. For some reason, she had felt restless the last few days. Also, her dreams were broken, not well connected, even for dreams. Her Grandpa would say that this was a sign that something big was about to happen. Then, as he walked off, she and her mother would giggle and agree that it was just last night casserole.

Kagome smiled at her musings, pulling Shippo tighter against her. He smelt of her mother's perfume, for she had borrowed some before she had left this time, and Shippo had gotten into it that day. Inu Yasha had certainly laughed it up, as Shippo walked around on the verge of nausea from the extreme amount of scent that wafted up from his body.

Sighing, Kagome released her hold on Shippo and rolled over onto her back. The stars were so beautiful tonight, so different from her time where one could hardly see them at all. A cloud drifted across the moon and a glimmer caught her eye. She sat up quickly._'Yes… Yes, there goes another one! Those are Kikyo's soul stealers!_

Kagome's eyes darted about the camp, searching for a familiar bright red haori. Inu Yasha was not there! A breath caught in her throat and she made her way to her knees before she stopped what she was doing._'What am I doing? I know what will happen. Why do I even bother? Just so I can witness his declaration of love to her again and feel my heart tighten in pain?'_

Slowly, she lay back down again. Pressing her face into the fluffy tail fur of her little friend, she forced herself to get some rest.

**********

The next day, both Inu Yasha and Kagome were silent in thought. Shippo, oblivious, proceeded to bounce around like a good little hyperactive fox demon.

"Kagome, what's for breakfast? Where we going today? Why you so quiet, Kagome?" *hop hop hop* "Kagome, why is the sky blue? You said you knew why, but at the time I didn't care but know I do, so--- Kagome, can I have another sucker?" *whap* 

"I think that six is enough for one morning, don't you, Kagome?" Kagome mumbled something, looking off into the distance. "What was that?"

"I SAID… I was saying, as you please, could we go back to Kaede's village, now?" She asked, not looking at them. Shippo hopped to her shoulder, hugging her neck.

"KAGOME!! Why do you wanna LEAVE me? Why—

Shippo was pulled from her shoulder. *Whap whap* Kagome turned to see Shippo sitting on the ground, two bumps on his head, grumbling unintelligibly and glaring up at Inu Yasha. Red. She looked up, meeting his golden eyes, and things were said and understood on both sides. His mouth opened and she almost flinched at his upcoming words.

"Okay. Let's go." She sighed in surprised relief as he turned and went to the edge of the clearing, showing his back to them. Kagome quickly gathered her sleeping bag and pack, and hoisted them onto her bike. She followed Inu Yasha's lead, little Shippo hopping to her shoulder as she passed.

**********

Kagome looked at each of her friends before her, meeting their eyes one by one… Except for one pair of golden eyes, which were fixed on some point to the side. She sighed, looking away from all of them.

"I'm leaving." Shifting and disgruntled noises emanated from the group. "Only for a short time. I need some space, regular routine, and normalcy to get my thoughts sorted. I'd appreciate it if a certain someone would NOT come after me. I need this and I WILL return, don't worry. Well… goodbye and good health." She stepped out the doorway, and Shippo made as if to follow her. But his tail…

"And where do you think you're going?" He heard growled at him. Shippo turned and pointed at Inu Yasha accusingly.

"I don't know how and when you did it but you made Kagome mad at you again!" *whack* Shippo fell to the floor and he scrambled away.

"Uh! What'd you do that for, Miroku?!" Inu Yasha demanded, standing and glaring at the monk, who was now safely (supposedly) across the room.

"I share the little fox's sentiments exactly, Inu Yasha." Kaede and Sango echoed his words. "When will you learn the art of two-timing if you keep being so obvious?" *whap* Sango knocked Miroku, eyebrow twitching. Kaede just shook her head slowly from side to side.

**********

Kagome left her bicycle leaned against the hut. 'No need to bring it back. Mom fixed hers so I could have one in both times.' The well coming into sight, she felt the tenseness drain away just seeing it. 'Home.'

All the warnig she got was chuckling from the side. Her head made it around just in time to see Naraku's leering face right before darkness overcame her.

* * *

  
Home   
Ch. 2 

* * *


	2. Forgive and Forget 2

Fanfic 

Forgive and Forget

Ch. 2

* * *

What's the point of a disclaimer? Is somebody going to come on this site, see that I didn't say that I am not the owner of Inu Yasha, and persecute me? Well, if they do, they're welcome to it. It will be my pity gift to the one who has no life. *Grumbles* I don't own Inu Yasha. 

* * *

She was put in a room with nothing but a tatami mat and bedding, a window on one wall overlooking the courtyard._ 'It's day.'_

The fire pit in the middle of the room was cold with disuse but it was still warmer than that torture room within the ground. Kagura carried her over to the mat. Waiting to be thrown to the ground before it by her enemy, she was surprised when she was gently lowered to it, instead. She was left to stare up at the ceiling, what had just happened replaying in her mind.

Kagura reappeared above her, and she was yet again surprised, almost shocked by the expression in her face. Sadness, sympathy. And a flash of something that she almost missed, but she recognized for what it was. A desire to be free. Sudden warmth enveloped Kagome, and she managed the energy to shift her head to look at it.

Disgust and panic overcame her. "NO! Get it off me! Don't let it touch me!" Naraku's baboon pelt was being used to cover her and she kicked at it weakly. The movement caused her to feel dizzy so she stopped. Kagura straitened it, pulling it back up to her chin.

"Live with it. There isn't exactly a lot of cloth around. But that bastard seems to keep a supply of them handy, just to cover up those puppets of his. But…" She said, a gleam in her eye. "If you really don't want to be touched by this warm pelt then I guess I can go search through the dead bodies and find a suitable one. If you don't mind blood and the stench of death, of course."

Kagome turned paler then she already was. Kagura stood.

"I thought you'd take it my way." She stepped away, leaving Kagome's view, so she let her head roll to the side to follow the kijo around the room. She noticed that the baboon pelt was not all that she had brought.

"I brought you a kimono to clothe yourself. That thing you were wearing was destroyed. When you can move that is, and do it yourself." Moving to the doorway, she said one last thing over her shoulder.

"Perhaps, I'll be back later to feed and tend your wounds. If that's what he wishes, that is." She slid the rice door behind her. That left Kagome alone. 

Managing to get out from under the heavy pelt, she took a breather long enough to realize that she actually needed the blasted thing to keep warm. Biting her lip to keep any noises she made to herself, she made it to her bruised knees. Then one foot and the other made it under her. Her goal, the window, was reached after many a painful step, but she endured.

Resting her elbows on the frame, she leaned her head on her arms. A noise brought her attention forward. She watched as Kagura and Naraku left the building, Kagura pulling out her feather and throwing it high into the air. She leaped upon it and hovered high above the ground, not looking at her companion.

Kagome watched in horrid fascination as wings sprouted slowly out from the baboon pelt. The form then joined Kagura in the air, and both sped away. Kagome smiled grimly as hope gave her new strength. Reaching out with her hand, a voice from behind jerked her away from the window, and she leaned against the wall beside it. Kanna stood in the doorway.

"I wouldn't if I were you. Not only is there a barrier covering this building to keep you in and to keep things out but you also need to be reminded. Naraku's miasma is right outside. It is slightly dissipated but still strong enough to kill you before you leave the grounds." She said softly and slowly, glimmers from the mirror in her hands punctuating her words every now and then.

Kagome was stock still after those words, staring into the calm pools of the strange quiet youkai's eyes. Hope dissipating, the strength that came with it seeped away, leaving her weak kneed. Sliding down the length of the wall, she slumped forward. Loud sobs broke the silence.

Kanna remained in the doorway, looking on, and anybody who watched would see her pale hands once again curling tightly around the mirror. It flashed and tendrils reached out to the prone girl, wrapping around her. The sobs died down and the young miko slipped into a dreamless sleep.

"Rest. Heal." Kanna whispered.

***

Kagome woke up with a start, mind free of the pain haze she had been in for a while now. Her eyes darted around the room, taking in the shadows cast by the sinking sun from the widow. She was alone once again but this did not ease her growing distress. Eventually, her eyes rested on the kimono left earlier by Kagura.

Though her muscles were sore, especially in places she'd rather not think about right then, she got up without too much pain and made her way over to it. Picking it up, the silk slid over her fingers._ 'So soft. It must be one of Kagura's.'_

The pelt fell down around her feet and she quickly donned the kimono. She wanted to get away from that disgusting thing as much as possible. Tying it about her waist, she smoothed the fabric over her hips, head cast down to the floor. Noticing flint there beside the fire pit, she proceeded to make a fire and it quickly warmed the small room.

Sitting, she wrapped her arms around her knees and rested her head upon them. Her stomach growled, reminding her that the pain had kept her from noticing she hadn't eaten in days. What's one more pain in the midst of so many others?

_'Inu Yasha… Where are you doing right now at this moment? Are you chasing after Shippo? Are you in a tree, sulking because of something Miroku said?'_ "Inu Yasha!" She started crying, silently, tears dripping from her eyes and staining the silk covering her._'He chose Kikyo over me. I'm here in this horrible place and the only hope I have of rescue is if Inu Yasha travels to my time and realizes that I never made it there. And I don't even know if I want him to come. He won't want me now that his enemy has… has…And that I enjoyed it.'_

She lay down beside the pit, arms folded beneath her head as a cushion._'I even sensed that something was not right but I went with it. I'm so pathetic. I just wanted Inu Yasha's show of affection to be real. But it was Naraku…'_ She gritted her teeth, the scene re-playing in her mind once again. _'But when I thought it was Inu Yasha… I wanted it more than anything.'_ Tired still, she fell asleep once again, the warmth from the pit making her comfortable on the wooden floor.

***

She was startled awake when she felt someone pulling aside at the flaps of her kimono. She tried knocking the hands away, still drowsy. However, she was quite awake when one of those hands slapped her face so hard that she was knocked rolling across the room and slammed into the wall. Groaning, she lifted herself up on her hands and looked at her attacker.

"Lets not struggle. Or do you want me to chain you to the wall again?" After a period of time in which their eye's met in a battle of wills, she looked away and shook her head.

"Much better." Coming closer, one hand shot out and wrapped around her neck. Kagome's hands flew up, but the look in his eyes warned her not to struggle in the least. Eyes wide, she let her hands fall back to her sides. Naraku leaned in and inhaled her scent, before letting go of her and stepping away again.

"Go to the tatami mat and lay down." Kagome hurried over, fearing worse if she wasn't quick about it. Kneeling, she felt his presence right behind her. Lying down, she closed her eyes. She heard the sound of falling cloth and flinched. One hand slid into her kimono and started massaging one breast while the other untied the obi around her waist. The air that met her skin was chill now that she was across the room from the fire.

She flinched again when she felt his tongue on her cheek and almost gagged when he shoved his tongue in her mouth. A hand crept into her hair, pulling at the strands as he continued. Suddenly, he yanked her head up and she bit her lip to stay quiet.

"Open your eyes." Kagome did as she was told, hoping her feelings would not show. No such luck, as he read the disgust and fear there. He slammed her head back down and stood up. Her ears were ringing as she looked up at him but she still heard what he said.

"Apparently, you won't perform if it's not your precious hanyou. Oh, well." He leered at her, his eyes gleaming. "I don't care_ how_ I have you as long as I have you. I'll make you scream before the night is over." Her mouth worked to say something biting back but the pain from her head had her too confused to make anything up. She turned her head away as he started to transform: hair straitening, turning silver, eyes lightening to gold, ears sliding up to the top of his head. Then a voice, **_his_** voice, had her chest tightening in recognition.

"Kagome. Kagome, look at me. I'm here for you." He kneeled down beside her and grabbed her shoulders, bringing her in close to be held against him._ 'Hold it together, Kagome. He may look and sound and… even smell like Inu Yasha, but it's most definitely Naraku. But…'_ Her mind told her. But her heart… her heart was being torn apart. She'd wanted to be held like this for so long…

"I'm here for you, Kagome." Tears squeezed out of her eyes and splattered onto his smooth muscle tightened skin. He tightened his hold around her. "Why are you crying, Kagome? I'm here and I'll **always protect you."** That did it._ 'I don't care.'_ Were her last thoughts. 

Her arms wrapped around his waist tightly and her face lifted to his in a passionate kiss. But he broke away and she looked down, forehead resting on his chest.

"Let me see your eyes. Let me see those… beautiful eyes of yours." He said lifting her chin. And they were empty, devoid of any spirit she once may have had. He grinned evilly._ 'She finally fell into my spell.'_

"Much better." He said before reinitiating the kiss, tongue darting in and out, hands guiding hers between his thighs to the erection waiting there. Her fingers curved naturally around it and he showed what he wanted done with it, groaning from the pleasure the feeling afforded.

Her teeth nibbled at his chest, and finding one nipple, bit down on it before smoothing over it with her tongue. Naraku/Inu Yasha grunted from the pleasure/pain, chuckling at her roughness. _'Apparently she likes it rough, considering yesterdays performance.'_

Pressing her down to the mat, he stopped her hands, lifting them to her own breasts. She took his cue and pulled the nipples, causing them to pinken and pebble.

Leaving Kagome to her own devices, and smirking at the moans she was eliciting from herself, Naraku/Inu Yasha dipped down to her navel and swirled his tongue in it. Kissing downward, his mouth hovered above her most heated placed at the moment.

Her hips bucked forward, urging him to touch her there, but he ignored her, and, instead, slid his tongue along her soft inner thighs. All this did was cause the ache she was feeling to intensify, and she made a dissatisfied sound deep in her thought.

"Patience, Kagome, is always a virtue."_ 'It certainly worked for me.'_ Allowing himself to give in, he moved back up to where she most wanted and needed to be touched. Finding the nub with his tongue he sucked on it gently. Her hands slid into his hair, the pads of her thumbs rubbing against his fuzzy ears. Kagome was soon gasping in pleasure, her hips rocking against his mouth.

Inu/Naraku lifted above her suddenly, and placed the tip of his erection against her entrance, but did nothing more. Kagome writhed beneath him with need. Inu/Naraku chuckled, the feeling of power causing a euphoria almost as good as an orgasm. However, Kagome did not put up with this for long.

Grabbing his shoulders, she pushed herself towards him, putting him within her. Wrapping her legs around him, she then started rocking against him, using his shoulders for leverage. Inu/Naraku soon took control of the situation, and took her small wrists in one hand, raising them above her head. The other hand he put beneath her buttocks.

"Get ready for a hard ride, wench." He jerked into her, at the same time lifting her hips to meet his. Kagome worked with it, adding her own momentum. Kagome reached her limit quickly, going over the edge with a loud scream of nerve-racking pleasure.

Inu/Naraku found his release moments later, grunting once before cuming into her. Their breathing was hard as each gasped for air. So overly sensitive at that point, even Inu/Naraku's sliding out of her caused a small wave of pleasure to escape her. Lying beside her, Inu/Naraku's appearance changed back to the original despicable image.

Chuckling, Naraku leaned over her and looked at her flushed face. Her eyes did not see him, seemingly looking beyond to some point over his shoulder. Normal for this kind of spell. She would only react like this to Inu Yasha or someone that looked like the hanyou. Otherwise… _'You'll be my mindless slave for all time, my Kagome.'_

Getting up, Naraku donned his clothes, looking out the window with a smug satisfied smile on his face. He turned to leave, but stopped right before making his exit.

"Get up and get dressed before you catch cold, my dear. Wouldn't want my whore to get sick now, would we?" He cackled as he left the room.

Kagura passed him in the hallway, his cackling getting on her nerves as soon as she heard it. _'What's he so damned pleased about?'_ Carrying a tray of food and wrappings for Kagome, she stopped abruptly in the doorway. Her mouth dropped open slightly at what she saw.

There Kagome stood, numbly dressing, her hair tousled. But what got Kagura were her eyes. They looked like Kohaku's when he was being controlled. Completely lifeless.

Kagura placed the tray down on the floor near the tatami mat. She looked at Kagome at a loss for words. Kagome, now dressed, just stood there, staring blankly at the wooden floor.

_'Damn it! How is Naraku supposed to be destroyed if SHE'S here?! At this rate, I'll never be free!!'_ Glaring at the oblivious young miko, she gritted her teeth. She sighed, frustrated.

"Sit down and I'll give you some food." Kagura readied the miso soup as Kagome sat down, continuing to stare off into space. That was beginning to creep out Kagura as much as it did when Kohaku did it. Grinding her teeth together once more, she plopped the bowl before her and then made some for herself. Taking a few mouthfuls hungrily, she glanced over to see that Kagome hadn't touched hers.

"What the hell do you think your doing? You haven't eaten in days!" No response. Kagura stomped over and got in her face. "Eat it, now, or I'll--" Kagura stopped. 

At the moment she had said eat it, Kagome had lifted the bowl up and then proceeded to slurp it down in five long gulps. Coughing a bit, Kagome lowered the bowl to her lap, completely empty. Kagura just stared at her._ 'I guess she was… really hungry.'_

Kagura spooned out another helping for Kagome, and told her to eat it since apparently the girl only responded to direct orders. Kagome ate this bowl slightly more slowly. Spooning her own soup into her mouth, Kagura contemplated the situation.

_'Naraku has had her, I can sense it. And he's put some sort of spell on her to make her a mindless slave, submitting to his every whim. While here I am, not much better than her, really. I have my own thoughts and wishes yet I continue to follow Naraku, not mindless but still a slave. I hate him!'_ Kagura slammed the bowl down so hard it shattered, cutting her palm. "Shit!" So as not to stain anything, she pressed gauze against the cut. Sighing, she went back to her thoughts.

_'I wish to be free of him! God! Why won't the bastard die already? Both Inu Yasha and his… brother have tried to kill him and they came so close, too! If they only had a little help…'_ Kagura's eyes shifted to Kagome's blank ones. She grinned triumphantly, an idea taking hold._ 'If Kagome just 'happens' to break out of his spell and escapes, it'll be a blow to his confidence! He'll then go after Inu Yasha to show to himself that he is indeed still strong. And those who fight to prove something make mistakes.'_

It was an iffy plan but she was willing to take the chance._ 'I'd rather die than be his lackey any longer.'_ Clenching her fists, Kagura stood, resolve buoying her up._ 'This is it! If I do it now, Naraku will be too angered to notice that the spell is still there and his sex slave couldn't have possibly gotten away on her own power.'_

Looking down at the young miko, the details solidified in her mind. "Get up. We're going to be doing a little break out." As Kagome stood up, Kagura searched around the room for… "Aha! And put this on and cover your face with it." Kagura threw the baboon pelt in her direction. "I don't want to be carrying a dead body out of here just because you breathed in too much miasma." She grumbled. Kagome did as she was told, wrapping the pelt about her and pulling the hood down tight against her mouth and nose.

Kagura poked her head out into the hall, making sure the coast was clear. Going back to Kagome, she was at a loss, for a moment, as what to do with her. _'I can't keep giving her commands, somebody would surely hear me.'_ Instead, she took the other's hand in hers. Pulling the young miko behind her, she poked her head out the door once more before sliding into the hall.

The only noise was of the human girl's padding feet behind her as they made there way down the hall and to the main entrance of the building they were in. They left the building and made their way into the courtyard, the miasma gusting around them as the wind picked up. Stopping, Kagura looked around before plucking a solitary feather from her head and throwing it into the air. Transforming, she willed it to come down and hover.

"Get on." Kagura whispered harshly, assisting her in stepping up onto it. Now on, Kagura began to step away, but Kagome's hand tightened on hers. Looking from the hand to Kagome's face, Kagura was surprised to see that the young miko still continued to look ahead in an aimless manor._ 'What's going on?'_

Tugging on her hand, she could not get away from the miko's grip. "What are you doing?" She growled, quietly. "I have to stay, my time has not yet come to escape. Now… Let go." She directed. Feeling the grip loosen, she stepped quickly away, rubbing lightly at her hand.

Kagura willed the miko and the feather away from this cursed place, towards the direction Inu Yasha and his friends usually came from.

***

Naraku sat in meditation, in a pleasant mood for one so despicable. Sensing something to the side, he turned his head slowly in that direction. Kanna stood in the doorway, looking in at him. The mirror between her small hands gave a flash before moving images began to appear within it. That of Kagura walking quickly towards a building, a small form in the distance over her right shoulder slowly becoming smaller as it sped away. Naraku's eyes narrowed. 

* * *

  
Home   
Ch. 1   
Ch. 3 

* * *


	3. Forgive and Forget 3

Fanfic 

Forgive and Forget

Ch. 3

* * *

Kagura let go a sigh of relief, stepping into the room she had made hers since her birth._ 'Now, all I have to do is stay out of sight until he realizes she's gone.'_ She tensed, suddenly sensing a presence behind her. Turning, she was slammed against the wall, Naraku's hand on her neck pinning her there. She glared in fear at him as he moved towards her, his stretched arm reverting to its normal state as he neared.

Struggling, she tore at the fingers on her with her claws. However, it did little good. Naraku smiled slightly, breathing lightly before whispering in her ear.She froze in shock at the words.

"What a way to waste a second chance." Kagura tried to speak but was stopped by an intense tightening in her chest. Gasping for breath, she stared into his cruel eyes, objects in the room beginning to blur around her. Tears of pain and anger gathered at the corner of her eyes.

A red glow was brought before her face, her life force clenched within his hand."You… bastard…" She managed to grit out. He chuckled lightly.

"I may be a bastard, but at least I'll be alive. Can't say the same thing for you in a few moments, however." His hands tightened around the orb. *Crack* the feeling of a sword stabbing into her back caused her to cry out. Her life force began to seep out of the fissure, the same for the soul within her flesh. 

Body going limp, Kagura's eyes began to slowly close._ *Slash*_ Naraku's arm fell to the ground with a thud, Kagura falling to her knees beside it. Arm upraised in attack, her war-fan folded to a close. Naraku chuckled, arm reattaching.

"Good show, but hardly worth the cost of energy expended." Screaming in rage, Kagura stood, and slashed him once, twice, and many times more. He stood there, letting her chop him to bits, a smug condescending smile on his face. Breathing heavily after she was done, Kagura slumped to the floor, the orb beside her, almost shattered in two.

Naraku began to put himself back together, laughing up until— "You bitch!! I command you to stop!" Kagura eyes fluttered, struggling to open at the sound of enraged panic she heard. But what she saw--

"Kanna…" She whispered, a true smile upon her face, the first and last one in her short life, as her spirit slipped from her body. The orb flashed once, before it's glow faded from view forever.

For what she saw was Kanna, there, in the doorway, eyes white with power, hair floating about her in an invisible wind. Her mirror glowed with intensity as she struggled to steal the soul from Naraku's torn body. His soul seeped slowly from it, he screaming foul words at her at every moment, trying to pull himself together in time to stop her actions.

Bringing it high above her head, she screamed from the drain on her as she increased the power of it with her life. The noise and wind stopped suddenly, as the last of his spirit was absorbed into the mirror. It glowed blood red from his corrupted soul, and that was all Kanna saw before she fell into darkness.

***

Miles away, Sesshoumaru, Jaken, and Rin traveled their way around his land. As usual, Sesshoumaru was in the lead while Jaken led Ah and Un with Rin on their back. Suddenly, a strong wind blustered around them, knocking Jaken over rolling. Sesshoumaru stopped, smelling something familiar on the on the evening air.

An orb glowing brightly, swerved ahead of them, before touching the blades of grass below it. A form began to materialize, Jaken and Rin watching on in awe at the display. Kagura appeared, but something was different. She did not have the feel of helpless rage as she did before. And she was smiling.The form stepped towards Sesshoumaru, a soft aura present around her.

"Well, I'm finally free of him. Not exactly how I hoped for it to be … I did as you told me and tried to break free." She laughed lightly. "As you can see," she waved at herself, "it didn't quite work out." Her face turned serious.

"You know… You were my type." She neared him, stepped up tipsy toe and kissed him lightly on the lips quickly. She started to fade. Smiling sadly, she turned away.

"My energy's fading. This is the last I shall ever be on this world. And you know what?" She turned back to him, her words sounded muted as her form began to dissipate. "I'll miss it even if it was hell for me…" And she was gone.

A small hand pulled at his sleeve, and Sesshoumaru looked down. 

"I remember that pretty lady. She took Rin to that scary boy…" The girl looked up, questions in her eyes.

"Jaken." Said henchmen snapped to attention. "Take Rin and return to the manor."

Jaken's eyes widened in alarm. "But Lord Sesshoumaru! Where will you go?" Jaken got no answer so he turned Ah and Un around and signaled Rin to follow. The girl gave Sesshoumaru one last look before doing as she was told.

***

Earlier in the day around the time Kagura was freeing Kagome "It's been a week! How much time does she need to think?!" Inu Yasha stormed, pacing the width of Kaede's small hut.

"You must calm yourself, Inu Yasha. She is not from this time, remember. Everything must be strange to her. Let her be in her home, she hardly sees it after all." Miroku said from his place by the fire. However, Sango looked concerned.

"But a week? Every time she has gone to her home, even for tests, it has not been more than three days. Though it never seems to turn out well, perhaps Inu Yasha should go and at least check up on her."Kaede nodded. "It would make me relieved to know that Kagome is well." Inu Yasha threw up his hands.

"Finally! Someone agrees with me. Well," he began as he headed out the door, "see you all later… With Kagome." Miroku sighed, shaking his head.

"Look on the bright side. We'll know if she's alright or not, won't we?" Sango said to the room. 

***

Now on the other side of the well, Inu Yasha walked over to below Kagome's room window. Leaping up easily to the slight ledge, he pushed the windows inwards, breaking the latch. Inu Yasha cringed. _'She'll sit me for breaking that…'_

Dropping to the floor, he looked around in the semi-darkness.The lights were off and her bed was made._ 'That's strange. She's usually asleep or studying by this time.'_ Wandering out of the room, he slowly made his way down the stairs, glancing at the family portraits on the wall. Kagome's life-filled eyes peered at him from each one, various stages of her life presented for his approval. 

At the base of the stairs, he stepped into the living room, where Souta immediately attacked him.

"Hey, bro! What you doing here? Wanna play video games with me like last time?" Though he was tempted, Inu Yasha shook his head.

"Not today, kid." Souta began dragging him into the kitchen.

"Mom's making supper right now." He said, and Inu Yasha's mouth began to salivate remembering last time's steak. Shaking his head once again to be rid of the visions, he looked down at Kagome's little brother as they entered the kitchen's doorway.

"Where's your sister?" Souta gave him a strange look.

"What do you--"

"Inu Yasha, darling, how are you?" Kagome's mother approached him, a welcoming smile upon her warm face. Slightly afraid of her, Inu Yasha was more respectful towards her than any other.

"I am well. I was wondering how Kagome was." She laughed.

"Why, you would know better than I." Inu Yasha became confused. What was she talking about?

"What do you mean?" A frown creased her features, a feeling of unease prodding at her consciousness. "Kagome's here… Isn't she? She left us a week ago to come here." Waves of fear and worry crept up on Inu Yasha, but he forced them away.

"But… I haven't seen my daughter since she left two weeks ago."

* * *

Till I write the next chapter! ^_^

  
Home 

* * *


	4. Forgive and Forget 4

Fanfic 

Forgive and Forget

Ch. 4

* * *

Running out of the house and to the well, her words reverberated around Inu Yasha's mind.

_'I haven't seen my daughter since she left two weeks ago…'_ Her admonishment as he left followed him through the well, and leaping from tree to tree as he headed for Kaede's hut._ 'Bring my daughter home.'_

Inu Yasha gritted his teeth. _'Don't worry. I will.'_

***

Shortly after Inu Yasha left, Miroku left to gather water for the rabbit stew that Kaede was preparing. The pail dipped into the spring water, filling quickly from the fast flowing stream. Straitening, he carried the pail away, walking slowly back to Kaede's hut on the edge of the village. The evening darkness was approaching quickly, leaving him in the semi-light.

Kaede's hut in sight, a strange feeling of lightness overcame him. Miroku stopped, wondering at this sudden peace that radiated over him. He hadn't felt this way in—heck, never. Hand itching, Miroku absent-mindedly scratched the flesh just beneath the cloth and prayer beads. Miroku froze.

Carefully, he pushed aside the cloth and slid his fingers over the spot. And, miraculously, the feeling of nails meeting flesh reached his mind. Breaking into a run, Miroku reached the hut and burst in, breathless from excitement and kind of wet from where the pail of water had soaked into his robes.

Both Kaede and Sango looked up, took one glance at him, and became alarmed._ 'The boy looks as if he has gone mad!!'_ Kaede thought, seeing his giant grin and flushed face. This thought became concrete when Miroku dropped the pail clattering to the floor, and began removing the beads upon his cursed hand.

Sango's eyes widened at his actions, and, throwing her body at Kaede, rolled away from the direction his hand was pointing. Waiting for winds to pull her to oblivion, she was surprised to find that nothing of the sort came to pass. Kaede groaned in pain below her and she rolled off quickly coming up to her knees, and watching Miroku. 

His hand lay open to view, the firelight shining upon it. Shippo made his entrance at that moment took in the scene and said.

"What's going on? Miroku doing a trick?" 

"Look at it!!" He said excitedly to them. "It's gone!! The Kazaana is gone!! Do you know what this means?!" _'It means that Sango and I--'_ Sango interrupted him and popped his fantasy with one word.

"Kohaku!!" She stood up, got her weapon and headed out the door quickly, leaving the poor disappointed monk behind. Shippo went over to Kaede and joined her in looking at Miroku. 

Miroku sighed. "Well, I guess I'll follow her." _'I shall follow until she finally come to realize what else this means.'_ Pushing the flap aside, he was relieved to see that Inu Yasha was back.

"Is Kagome well?" However, when both looked up at him, their worried faces destroyed the lingering positive effect of his now cured hand.

***

The feather beneath Kagome began to lose its power. It's speed diminished, as well as its height in the air, until Kagome was but hovering over the ground. She seemed neither to notice nor care, staring straight ahead. And she did not react when the feather dissipated beneath her, dropping her the few inches to the ground. The blades of the grass crushed beneath her as she lay there on her side, nestled within the pelt, unmoving. A slight breeze wafted over the grass and through the trees, causing them to rustle slightly.

***

Just as they we're heading towards the forest where the last Naraku sighting had been, a wind swept past them, rustling the trees and loosening a few leaves from their grip upon the branches. Inu Yasha's face perked up in concentration, his nostrils flaring, as he took in the scent that the wind brought with it. Sango and Miroku glanced over at him, waiting expectantly for his next words. Inu Yasha grinned; his fangs bared, and cracked his knuckles.

"Seems Naraku is as eager to see me as I him. Let's go." With that he darted into the trees, Miroku following closely behind as Kirara transformed and Sango leapt upon her back.

Inu Yasha never lost the scent now that he had it, and it grew stronger with every step he took. Suddenly, to his left, the scent reared its head. But it was odd. It was more like…. Naraku had been in that direction, but not himself. 

_'Must be another of his underlings. Might as well take care of it on the way. I don't want to bother with it when I get Kagome.' _

Swerving towards it, the others were left behind by the sudden movement. But Inu Yasha did not notice. Springing up above the trees, air whipping through his hair and across his clothes. From his place in the air, he caught sight of a familiar fur pelt poking out from beneath some bushes. The smell originated from there. 

_'What the hell…?'_

Landing but a short distance from it, Inu rushed in, claws at the ready, to slice pain into the apparently weakened and abandoned creature. The wind shifted yet again that evening, bringing with it…

Inu Yasha halted his steps, a frown marring his face._'But… That's Kagome's scent…'_

Cautiously making his way forward towards the small still form upon the ground, Inu Yasha sniffed the air as he grew near. There was no mistaking it, though it had changed a bit. It WAS Kagome's clean scent. Bending down, Inu Yasha lifted the edge of the Baboon pelt. The silk cloth of a kimono blared up at him. 

Losing patience from the very small amount of information he was gathering by what he was doing, Inu quickly pulled away the pelt, flinging it away. It landed, spread out, upon the branch of a tree; it's empty eye sockets staring at him eerily. Gazing down at Kagome, Inu took in the odd sight of Kagome in a kimono. All he'd ever seen her wear were her 'New Age' clothes.

Reaching out his clawed hand, Inu Yasha gently shook her. "What are you doin' here sleeping in the middle of nowhere for, ya wench?!" Seeing that she did not awake, he shook her harder and in the process, flipped her from her side to her back. His amber eyes met her brown ones and Inu Yasha became alarmed.

'She looks…dead. And why is her scent mixed with Naraku's so closely?' 

A light flared within those same brown eyes making him doubt his earlier thoughts. Opening his mouth to speak yet another rudely formed question, it stayed that way. For Kagome's hands had wandered from their place on the ground to wrap about the flaps of his red coat, pulling herself forward and lifting her face to his in a passionate kiss.

Frozen in shock, Inu just stared straight ahead. But when her hands started to slide downward…

"What the!! STOP that!!" At that moment, the others made their way out of some obscuring leaves and made their way over to the pair, one now still and the other confused completely.

"What have you found Inu Yasha?" Miroku asked, before his keen womanizing eyes caught hold of slender legs beneath a kimono stretched out beside Inu. "A young girl in trouble? I'll aid her as a good monk should!" 

He happily pushed aside Inu Yasha and looked down. Eyes widening, Miroku's chest tightened at the sight of Kagome's dead-like eyes before him. Sango looked over his shoulder, eyebrow twitching in annoyance until she saw the same sight.

"What's wrong with her?" Sango asked worriedly, as Kirara came over and nuzzled her softly. Sango stroked her.

"Has she been like this since you got here, Inu Yasha?" Miroku said, lifting the young girl in his arms and looking over his shoulder in question. Inu Yasha was bewildered.

"Ummm… yeah." Inu Yasha didn't particularly want to share what had just happened between he and Kagome right then. However, he did not like how Miroku was holding Kagome so tightly to him.

_'The perv…'_

Stalking over, Inu Yasha took Kagome out of Miroku's arms, wondering slightly if he would get a repeat treatment of before. However, nothing happened, not a flicker of life from her. He didn't know whether he was relieved or… disappointed.

Shaking his head, Inu readied to sprint away. Pausing, he looked over at Sango. "Coming?" Inu asked. 

Sango warred with herself. Her friend was ill…. But her brother may be still locked up somewhere or dead. Deciding, she looked Inu in the eye. She owed her brother first priority.

"No, I'm not." Inu nodded and Miroku looked at her. Moving to her side, he glanced at Sango before turning to Inu Yasha. 

"I shall join her as well, Inu Yasha." Inu raised a brow at this but all he said was.

"Suit yourself. See you later!" With that, he sprinted away and the trio of travelers turned back to the direction they had been going.

***

Landing at Kaede's hut doorway, Inu Yasha stumbled in. "Kaede! I've found her." Laying her down beside the fire pit, he moved away. He was slightly disturbed when he found that Kagome's eyes were following him. 

_'Nah. Trick of the light.'_

"Well?" He said, as Kaede hovered over the young miko and he ignored the bouncing overwrought Shippo. "What the hell's wrong with her?"

Wrinkled and tired, the one eyed old miko glanced up at him as she bustled across the room to get an herb of some sort and throw it in a pot. "I'll know better by tomorrow, and without ye to stare and sulk it will go much faster." Huffing, Inu Yasha nevertheless headed out the door, sending worried looks over his shoulder on the way. Shippo looked up at Kaede.

"Can I help?" Kaede smiled kindly down at him. 

"Yes. Indeed ye can. Fetch me some more water and fire wood." 

***

Inu Yasha plopped himself down right outside the door, watching silently for once as Shippo went to and fro from the well and then the wood pile. 

'What's wrong with Kagome? Why did she… kiss me like that? She's not acting normal….' He growled. _'If I ever get my hands on that bastard Naraku…'_ He cracked his knuckles contemplating all the things he'd like to do. Something with a cheese grater that Kagome had told him about…

***

The next morning, Inu was about to explode from tenseness. The chirping of that GODDAMN cricket didn't help either…

"What ARE ye doing, Inu Yasha?" Inu Yasha yipped from surprise and turned red. She had caught him pouncing after that cricket.

"Ummm…" He freed the cricket with in his hand and looked around innocently." Uh, how's Kagome?"

Kaede shook her head, "I'm afraid ye'll be disappointed. She be the same as last night, I'm afraid. I don't know what wicked spell Naraku hath cast upon her and my herbal remedies do little." She sighed. "I shall try more." She hobbled back within, and Shippo stepped out as she passed. He looked quite exhausted, hair mussed. He yawned loudly, little fangs poking out from beneath his lips. (Aww…Cute.)

Inu Yasha looked him up and down. "You been awake the whole night twerp?" Shippo looked as if he wanted to say something but yawned again instead. He came over and crawled into his lap. Taking pity on the small kitsune, Inu allowed him to. Shippo mumbled something.

"What's that?" Inu looked down at his orange-topped crown.

"I said *yawn* that maybe you should *yawn* go for a ride with Kagome." The little one said.

"Eh?" Inu frowned down at him.

"You know." Shippo woke up a little rubbing his eyes. "Kagome's bike. It saved us from that demon, maybe it will save her again." He looked up at him and said in an excited whisper. "It's magic!" He smiled once, yawned, and curled up in his lap, falling into the sleep of an innocent child.

Inu Yasha contemplated what he had said, rolling it over in his mind. Just maybe… Inu stood up quickly, and Shippo fell to the ground with a thump. 

"OW! Why'd you go and do that for?!" He hopped up on Inu's head and started gnawing on it. Inu just looked up annoyed, and popped the little bugger one.

"Ughhh…." Shippo said, stars in his eyes as Inu Yasha stalked into the hut. Shaking his head, Shippo watched Inu come back out, carrying Kagome out and heading towards where Kagome's bike had been leaned against the hut.

"Whatcha doin', Inu Yasha?" Shippo asked, bouncing along behind him.

"Taking your advice though I may feel stupid for doing so, ya twerp." Shippo stopped and stared. Inu got on the bike, situating the unresisting form of Kagome on the handlebars, and placed one foot on the pedal. Trying to copy all the movements that Kagome had done but a week before. Pressing forward, he managed not to fall over from the imbalance of Kagome, and made it onto the roadway from the village, speeding slowly but surely away.

Shippo was left behind to scratch his head. "What advice?" He shrugged and went back inside to sleep.

***

Pedaling faster, Inu held tightly to Kagome to not let her fall. She still hadn't batted an eye at the transportation. _'I need to go faster!'_

Pulling on his demon blood for speed, Inu Yasha increased his pedaling till they were flying down the road at an almost dangerous speed for the terrain. He thought he sensed movement from her, and glanced down. Her face DID look more relaxed. _'More!'_

A hill coming up to impede him, Inu Yasha pressed faster and harder, sailing over it easily. The hill went down steeply, speeding them along, as Inu Yasha pedaled ever harder. Kagome began to stir, and Inu Yasha grinned._ 'It's working! I'll hug the damn little twerp!'_

As they were nearing the bottom, he heard noises as Kagome returned to consciousness, and she realized where they were. And just how fast they were going! 

"Eeep!" She wrapped her arms around him tightly, staring wide-eyed at the road before them. "What ARE you DOING, Inu Yasha?!" So relieved that she was better, Inu Yasha stopped pedaling causing a chain of events. 

First: The cloth on his pant leg caught in the wheel. Second: Because that cloth was caught, it jerked Inu's foot back causing him to fall forward. Third: Kagome screamed in his ear, hurting his brain and causing him to jerk back. During all this neither noticed the rut in the middle of the road. The same instant Inu Jerked back, the bike jammed into it, stopping the bike and sending the pair flying forward into the road. 

Of course, Inu took the brunt of the fall because they flipped. ^_^ "Uhhh…" Kagome said, being jarred even if she did land on Inu Yasha. Then she felt a shaking. Alarmed she looked down._'Inu Yasha's… actually LAUGHING?!'_

***

Making his way slowly into the Naraku's castle, he kept his senses aware for any danger. Eventually, he found himself in a room within, gore covered from a battle. Looking around, he saw a prone pale form upon the floor and his cold eyes glanced over it. 

They rested upon a broken orb, cracked and battered. Stepping forward, the person unsheathed his sword, it's glow bringing forth the sight of death's malformed goblins. Swinging it over it, a light flashed as particles of light began to gather and form…Kagura.

Eyes fluttering open, Kagura stared up utterly surprised to see that her savior was… Sesshoumaru.

  
Home 

* * *


End file.
